Cry
Sitting atop a thick metal pipe, Taiyō Yakekoge draped in his blue cloak would look over the village below him. "Its been a little more than a week now, since the rain ceased" he thought fiddling into the pocket on his jacket. Pulling out what appeared to be a piece of hard candy, he unwrapped it and tossed the hard candy into his mouth. "Oi, Taiyō I've been looking for you." said a voice from nowhere. Tilting his head back, a shady figure began to walk down from one end of the pipe. From the shadow came a tall young girl, draped in a beige cloak. Giving the girl a smile, he turned back towards the city and quickly lifted his body up. Tossing his cloak off, the air picked it up and carried it through the skies. "No need for that old thing anymore." he said turning back to the girl. "What do ya need Shina?" he asked. "We have a mission, directly from the Daimyo." she said pulling out a scroll and tossing it to Taiyō. "Seems enemy ninja have entered the country, he wants us to track and eliminate." she said. "Its only me, you and Toji for this mission then. The others are out on their own mission." Taiyō said turning back towards the pipe where Shina came from. "I'll get Toji, we'll meet you at the East Gate in 15 than we're heading out." Taiyō said raising his hand and waving it. "Yes sir." Shina said with a twinkle in her eye. "Taiyō-kun" she thought as he disappeared from sight. East Gate, Amegakure Standing tall, ready for the mission was Taiyō Yakekoge who was carrying a brown satchel and had a gas mask upon his face. Next to him was a tall man without a shirt who looked almost like a doll. Jumping from building to building, Shina carrying a similar brown satchel fiddled with something behind her and promptly placed a gas mask on her face before landing behind the two. "Evening Toji..." he said rather sarcastically. Not paying any mind, Toji watched out over the gate glancing up at the sky. "We're heading out." Taiyō said through his gas mask. "We're entering hazardous territory so make sure your mask is on securely Shina." he commented before jumping through the gate, with Toji close behind. "I'm not a child you know!" Shina called jumping out of the gate as well. Minutes later, the three were soon deep within the forest area East of the village. "This place is changing drastically without the constant rain, the wild life is adapting negatively." Taiyō stated as he stopped at a branch. Holding up his hand, he called for his two allies to halt. "Shina, scan the area and Toji get to the ground level and I want you to set down some of these seals." he said giving Toji a stack of sealing tags. Giving a nod, Toji leaped down and went to work. Forming a hand seal, Shina quickly began to scan the area- her eyes glowing as she did so. "Besides the wildlife, I don't sense anyone. Are you sure they didn't head another direction?" she asked disengaging the technique. "Wait!?!?!" she said pulling out a kunai. "I didn't see anything, but I'm smelling something." she said sniffing the air. "That makes no sense, you would have caught it with your eyes before your nose." Taiyō said. "That's whats confusing me, but I know there's something here." she said before her eyes rolled back and her body slumped. "Shina!" he called before the same effect happened to him. Falling to his knee's, he muttered "Toji..." who surprisingly heard his leader's call. Jumping back up from the ground, Toji glanced around to see his two teammates slumped and unconscious. "Hahaha, I got'em!" called a voice from nowhere. Unaware of where the voice came from, Toji quickly pulled out a kunai. "Seems my technique didn't effect you, no matter- I'll just kill you here." called the voice again. Suddenly wind poured through he tree's and began to cut at their tops leaving branches and only branches. A tall man stood on the cut flat surface of the tree and gave a smirk. Ready for a fight, Toji tossed the kunai at the man and quickly jumped back. Deflecting the kunai away with what appeared to be nothing, the man began to cackle. "You dare try to touch me with a simple kunai!" he called forming a tiger hand seal. Wind began to mold around him and took the shape of a large arc. Moving his hand in a swiping motion, the arc flew downward towards Toji who simply crossed his arms. As the arc slammed into him, a dust cloud emerged with him unharmed. Glancing up, he moved the loose hair away from his eyes and aimed his palm at the man. A small pipe shot out and three black orbs fired outward up into the sky. Exploding between the two, Toji jumped up and grabbed his teammates. With a quick jump, he made his way farther into the forest.